


仪式

by reiyuu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *碧蓝幻想*罗贝利亚x希耶提*初遇+脑内的战斗场面





	仪式

对于罗贝利亚的父母来说，今天是个特别的日子。  
自己的儿子完成了音魔法理论的撰写，同时迎来了八岁的生日。和大多数父母一样，他们认为把儿子带来海边玩耍属于奖励的一环，并且罗贝利亚肯定也吃这一套。  
于是在到达目的地后，两位家长便立刻把孩子送到了儿童游乐区，自己则是享受难得的甜蜜时间去了。

罗贝利亚坐在沙滩上，百无聊赖地看着手中的贝壳。然后像个大人似的叹了口气，将目光投向了远方。  
几个星期就能学会成年人需要耗费数年才能学会的高级魔法，年仅八岁就创造出了全新的魔法理论……这怎么想都不可能是一位少年能做到的。也许能用天才少年来解释吧，但这也太过反常了一点。

想要远离自己——才是普通人会做出的正常反应。

从出生到现在，罗贝利亚连一个朋友都没交过。在学校里，甚至没有任何一个人敢和他说话。  
‘强者总是孤独的’，这是他父母安慰他时说出的话。虽然罗贝利亚本人并不在意，但他心里清楚，从自己身上散发出来的气质，确实会让人退避三舍。  
这么想着，罗贝利亚收回了投向远处的视线，再次叹了口气。  
他站起身，拍了拍粘在身上的沙土，漫不经心地散起了步。  
自己想弄懂的东西太多太多了，假如不脱离父母的束缚，怕是永远也无法知晓。  
比如自己一直思考的那个，有关‘幸福’的问题。

父母对自己很好，自己很感激他们；学会新魔法时很开心，创造出音魔法时心底也确实产生了满足和自豪感。但这种感情，却始终和他想象中的‘幸福’有所不同。  
在他看来，‘幸福’应该是更为浓烈的一种感情。只是轻轻触碰到，就能让人满足地叫出声来。如果能够将它拥入怀中，便能得到无以伦比的快感。  
能给予人这种感觉的，才配得上被称之为‘幸福’。  
和简单的‘高兴’或是‘满足’相比，‘快感’这个概念似乎与它更为接近。

是啊，正因为从未感受过，所以才需要想象；正因为自己得不到，所以才想要去追寻。  
单凭想象是不够的，总有一天自己要确实地得到这种感觉。  
如果可以的话，最好是永久的。

 

突然间，从不远处传来的说话声，吸引了罗贝利亚的视线。  
“喂，你可不要看我年轻就故意留手哦！”  
那是一位有着奇怪发型的金发少年，站在他对面的是一位身材匀称的青年。两人拿着剑，正要进行比试。  
拥有均匀肌肉的青年一看就是有充足战斗经验的老手，少年的身体虽然结实，但单从年龄上来看，他的力量和经验肯定都比不上那位对手。按照逻辑常识来说，少年想要战胜青年的可能性几乎为零。  
这明明是一场毫无悬念的战斗，可罗贝利亚却被一股莫名的力量吸引，停住了脚步。

他对这场战斗很感兴趣。  
不仅因为战斗双方实力悬殊，还因为那位少年的脸上没有一丝迷惘。就像是坚信自己一定会取得胜利一般，洋溢着只属于强者的微笑。  
仔细瞧瞧，那位金发少年也只比自己年长了几岁而已。虽然罗贝利亚也不觉得自己会在魔法造诣上输给成人，但他也太过狂妄了吧？就像是在故意挑衅一般……  
至少面对强者时，要表现得像个正常人一些、谦逊一些才行。

不过说到头来，那位少年队自己来说只是个陌生人罢了，自己再怎么替他操心也是没用的。  
俗话说飞得越高、摔得越狠。他想看看那位少年在面临无法逆转的失败时，会有怎样的表现。  
他会哭泣吗？他会喊叫吗？他会像个无能狂怒的败者那样，歇斯底里地挥动手中的剑吗？

 

“你可不要大意哦。”伴随着一声略显稚嫩的挑衅，战斗开始了。  
少年握着的是一把泛着微光的、透明的剑，虽然不知道它来自何处、锋利程度如何，却向外散发着一股难以言喻的气场。  
不过是一把新奇的剑罢了，又能有什么问题呢？青年轻轻一笑，随即便出了招。  
青年握着的是一把纯黑的剑。它的身体笔直，并没有散发出光芒。硬要形容的话，就像是要把周围的光线吸进去一般，令人心生寒意。  
虽然罗贝利亚对冷兵器并没有研究，但他也知道这一定不是把寻常的剑。  
对方的攻击轨迹很单纯，少年轻松的挡下了这一剑。两人的武器发生碰撞，清脆的声音适时响起。然后在冲击力的作用之下，少年和青年各退了一步。

看来这位少年的力量并不弱，罗贝利亚暗自感叹道。  
之所以会出现这种状况，要么是对手轻敌了，要么是少年确实有这份实力。

青年歪着嘴巴笑了笑，似乎在嘲笑自己刚才轻视对手的行为。他的表情立刻变得严肃，然后以诡异的弧度挥出了手中的剑。  
和刚才的胡乱拼杀不同，这是剑技的一种。所谓剑技，就是在战斗中积累起来的用剑的技巧。如果自己的对手是和自己处在相同层次的人，那么技巧的强弱便是决定胜负的关键。  
少年并没有露出一丝畏惧，他平举着手中的长剑，轻松地扭转身体，回避掉了来自对方的攻击。  
“大叔，”少年微笑着，挥出了手里的剑，“我觉得你还需要再练练。”

无数剑光从透明的长剑中喷涌而出，就像是神明给予人类的审判一般，向青年飞驰而去。  
青年的状态明显垮了，脸上的战意已经完全消失，取而代之的是满满的恐惧。  
此时的罗贝利亚也失去了之前的余裕，他环抱着身体，试图隐藏因为兴奋而颤抖不已的身体。

错了，全错了。  
不论是谁向谁请战的，那位少年都是处于绝对优势的一方。  
原来自己从最开始就想错了，拥有那样自信笑容的，怎么可能是个毫无自知之明的弱者。  
对方并不是普通人，甚至可以说是和自己一样，拥有某种特质的人。  
他非常自信，并且已经拥有一定的名气。那位青年也许是听信了有关少年的传言，觉得言不符实，才前来挑战的。但其实，那位少年的实力根本就是真的……

剑光在即将触碰到青年身体之时消去了踪影，透明的剑也停在青年的眉心寸前。  
看着对方惊慌失措的样子，少年笑嘻嘻地拿开了剑，并且用力地把它插到了地上。  
“刚才我是说笑的、大叔，你也不算很弱哦。那么这把剑，我就收下了。”

收下剑？果然这场战斗是由少年提出的、以剑为赌注的战斗吗？

也不知道少年用了什么法子，竟然把青年手中的长剑整个复制了下来。虽然颜色不同，但那确实是和青年手中的那把完全相同的。一个响指过后，透明的剑便全数消失了，留在地上的，唯有那把属于败者的剑。  
“你……”青年正不断颤抖着，在恐惧的作用之下，他已经说不出一句完整的话了。  
“大叔，你没事吧？”少年蹲下身子，微笑着看着青年。  
“我记得你的名字是……”在笑容的作用下，萦绕在青年心头的恐惧似乎减弱了不少。他抬起头，直视着少年的脸，似乎在回忆着什么，却又怎么都想不来。

听到这里，罗贝利亚本能地念出咒语，激发了位于两人不远处近的贝壳，录制了接下来的话。  
“我叫希耶提，要成为天星剑王的男人。”少年笑着回答道。  
青年听到后，先是震惊，随后苦笑着摇了摇头，似乎在感慨什么。  
他拿起自己的剑，向少年行了一礼后，便头也不回的走了。

自己的机会来了！  
罗贝利亚很兴奋，他握紧了自己的双拳，蠢蠢欲动。  
活到现在，他还是第一次见到和自己拥有相同特质的人。如果能和他说会话，困扰在自己心头的问题也许就能解决了。  
罗贝利亚跑了起来，可当他看到少年的表情后，却一步也动不了了。  
罗贝利亚看呆了，因为那个表情对他来说，实在是太过完美了。  
如果这位少年建立起宗教的话，罗贝利亚会毫不犹豫地成为他的狂信徒。

少年的脸上没有任何表情，不论是战斗前的余裕、还是战斗时的兴奋，都已经消失不见了。  
取而代之的是一种无以伦比的寂寞和悲伤，就像是已经战胜了这世间的万物一般，就像是自己已经登上了这世界上最强的王座一般。  
他微微皱着双眉，叹了口气。数秒后，他重新绽放出了光芒。  
“来来，让我看看下个目标是谁呢——？”少年微笑着，走向了院方。

罗贝利亚捂着脸，试图掩盖自己那张已经扭曲的笑脸。  
‘幸福’究竟为何物也好，要如何获得‘幸福’也好。  
这些问题的答案，他全都知道了。  
正是这位奇妙的少年，让自己找到了答案。

越是危险、越是邪恶的东西，就越会令人着迷。  
没错，强者总是孤独的，朋友和家人只是单纯的累赘品，抛弃掉就好了。  
自己也不例外。

他快速地找到了自己的父母，然后对着他们念出了这世界上独一无二的咒语。

***

三天前的某个夜晚，城市中响起了不明原因的爆炸声。大部分人都以为那只是个普通的事故，甚至没想过要从建筑物里逃出。后来，爆炸声接二连三地响起，人们才终于觉得事有蹊跷，逃到了室外。  
数分钟后，地狱降临了。  
建筑物被摧毁，石制的地砖被掀开，一座巨大的‘城堡’在城市中肆意破坏着。在它的肩上，站着一位身穿长袍的男人。  
他微笑着打了个响指，无数的卷贝便从天而降，掉落在人群之中。‘城堡’就像是得到了某种讯号一般，停止了对建筑物的破坏，转而攻向人群。  
人们尖叫着逃窜着，却怎么也逃不过巨物的重拳。  
就这样，人们接二连三地被锤成肉饼，死气也逐渐将城市笼罩。

等到希耶提到达这座城市时，已经为时已晚。  
原本繁华的城市已经消失不见，取而代之的是残破的建筑群、以及绝对的寂静。  
零散的建筑废墟就像是为死者竖立的墓碑，他挥着手，试图驱赶弥漫在空气中的烟尘。他皱着眉头，行走在已经被鲜血浸透的地砖上，试图寻找尚存一息的生命。  
“哒、哒……”  
水声？又或者是某种糟糕透顶的东西。  
希耶提立刻循着声音的方向找了过去，那里果然躺着一位年轻的女孩。  
一块巨大的建筑残片死死地压着她的下半身，从缝隙中流出的血液已经变得粘稠，好几秒才会落下一滴。  
女孩的头发凌乱地糊在脸上，却怎么也挡不住那对充满了惊恐的双眼。  
希耶提俯下身子，为她合上了眼睑，可那对紧锁的双眉却始终没能舒展开来。  
“已经没事了，”希耶提低着头，轻声说道，“已经没事了。”

希耶提在这座城市里停留了六个小时。  
整整六个小时，且不提活着的人类，他就连一只活着的动物、甚至是昆虫也没见到。  
也不知道凶手到底用了怎样的手段，才能把这里‘杀’得这么彻底。  
除此之外，还有一件令他在意的事。

希耶提拿起手中的某件物品，仔细地端倪了起来。  
这只是一枚普通到不能再普通的卷贝，只不过它不该出现在这座城市罢了。  
这附近并没有海洋或是湖泊，也不常进口水产品。卷贝这种东西，就算有，数量也不会太多，更不会散落在城市各处。除非……除非破坏这座城市的始作俑者，正是这些卷贝的拥有者。想多点的话，也许这些卷贝正是他用来破坏城市的道具。  
为了避免忘记卷贝的样子，希耶提甚至为它单独拓了一个小小的模子。  
这世界说大也大，说小也很小。希耶提坚信，总有一天，自己会遇到这位凶手的。到那时候，自己一定要打起十二万分精神，亲手杀了他。

 

这个世界并不像表面那般安稳，在和平的伪装之下，隐藏着无数暗潮与蛆虫。  
为了将纷争抑制到最小限度，希耶提和乌诺两人一起创建了名为‘十天众’的骑空团。其成员虽然只有十人，但他们在精通的武器领域内，无疑是最强的。  
以暴制暴虽然不是什么光明正大的手段，但它非常管用，而且团里的其他人也都认同这点。  
因此希耶提决定将这一做法贯彻到底，即使这是曾经的自己最为不齿的。

距离当初的恶性事件已经过去了数年。在十天众的努力之下，‘恐惧’这两个字也已经离人们的生活越来越远了。至少，在希耶提的认知范围内，再也没出现过那种大规模的恶性事件。至于当初的凶手，也就无处可寻了。  
和平的日子一天天过去，希耶提和他的伙伴们也迎来了新的际遇。不知不觉间，他走到了某艘骑空艇旁。  
这艘骑空艇名叫格兰塞法，是希耶提和他的同伴们暂住的的地方。  
他伸出手，用力地挥了起来。某位趴在船舷上的少年看到后，也兴奋地回应了他。  
少年的脸上写满了惊喜，他大声喊道，“希耶提先生！就等你了，快点上来吧！”  
“好的哟，希耶提哥哥这就上来！”  
少年的名字叫做古兰，虽然年纪不大，实力却非常强悍，甚至能与十天众一战、且不落下风。  
为了避免少年走上歧途，希耶提决定亲自引导这位少年。可等他上船后才发现，自己的同伴们早就在了。  
不过这也是后话了。至少目前来说，自己对这位少年、以及他所率领的骑空团非常满意。

还没等希耶提踏上甲板，欢腾的声音就传了过来。虽说格兰塞法平时就挺热闹的，但像今天这么欢腾的还是头一次见。  
孩子们的笑闹声，成年男人饮酒的吆喝声；少女们的低声细语，以及零零碎碎的音乐声。  
一位身穿长袍的男人正站在人群的中心表演着。他的表情既享受又从容，但给人的感觉却不那么舒服。如果自己没猜错的话，那个男人应该是新加入骑空团的团员。

“希耶提先生，你怎么看？”  
“嗯？”  
作为骑空团团长的少年并没有参与到人群之中，而是朝着希耶提走了过来。他轻笑着站到了希耶提的身边，再次开口问道，“关于那个人，你怎么看？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“诶诶，怎么突然问这么奇怪的问题？”古兰的表情非常严肃，把希耶提吓了一跳。  
“我的意思是……希耶提第一眼看到他时，就没觉得哪里不对劲吗？”  
希耶提入团到现在，虽然扮演了不少次知心大哥哥，但这样的问题还是头一次听到。既然古兰这么问自己，那肯定是有着一定的顾虑的。或者说，让那个人入团这件事本身，就不是那么单纯简单的事。

“给人的感觉稍微有些不舒服。不过这里人太多，我也没办法感受到更细致的东西。”希耶提面带微笑，压低声音回应道，“不过你什么都不用担心，不论发生什么希耶提哥哥都会帮你解决掉的。”  
“哈哈，就知道希耶提先生会说这样的话。”古兰半掩着嘴，笑了起来。  
“因为我很强嘛。”  
“不过这次我是认真的，”古兰的表情再次变得严肃。不但如此，他甚至扭转身体，紧紧地拽住了希耶提的衣角，“其实他是……”  
“嘘——”希耶提将手指轻轻地放到了古兰的唇上，示意他等会再说，因为处在话题中心的男人正在向着两人走来。

除了心中稍微有些后悔之外，其实希耶提没有太大的感情波动。  
后悔是因为在和古兰说话的时候，希耶提一直在盯着那个男人看。希斯也曾经说过，自己盯着人的时候会给人一种奇怪的感觉。由于事发突然，再加上自己又确实有些在意，竟然把这件事给忘了。不过通过这点，希耶提倒是察觉到了一些不对劲。  
希斯之所以对自己这么说，是因为希斯对外界事物的刺激本身就比正常人要敏感很多。如今这里有这么多不说，还有那么多繁杂的视线和声音。在这种情况下，那个男人依然能够察觉到自己的视线。看来，古兰对他的担忧并不是多余的。  
至于没有感情波动这点，是因为希耶提不觉得身为天星剑王的自己会输给一个毫无名气的小卒。古兰之所以会觉得棘手，要么是因为对方的技能太过稀有，要么是拥有克制古兰的特殊技巧。然而在绝对的力量面前，这些都是小问题。毕竟，自己只要比对方出招更快就行了。

“哟，你们俩在说什么呢，好像很有趣的样子。”男人饶有兴致地把手放到了古兰肩上，“能让我也参加吗？”  
“罗贝利亚……”古兰恶狠狠的盯着来着，就像是看到了什么恶心的东西一般。虽不惧怕，却无比厌恶。  
罗贝利亚，果然是没听过的名字。抢在对方向自己搭话之前，希耶提抢先一步向对方伸出了手，“我叫希耶提，是十天众的头目。今后大家就是同伴了，请多指教。”  
“希耶提……希耶提希耶提……”  
罗贝利亚并没有回握希耶提的手，而是皱着眉头支着下巴，来回念叨着希耶提的名字。数秒后，他恍然大悟地拍了拍手，表情非常兴奋，“我们果然见过！当年你在海边和人决斗的时候我正好在附近观战！啊……那可真是精彩啊，也多亏了你，我终于找到了人生的意义……”  
决斗……？是什么时候的事？希耶提在心底暗道不好，自己从前和人决斗的次数太多，一时半会还真想不起来了。  
“看你的样子，应该是已经忘了吧？我一直都想和您再见一面！为了避免再会时的尴尬，我特意把当时的声音给录了下来。”说着，罗贝利亚笑嘻嘻地打了个响指，“RUSISTOL——”

响指过后，一枚小小的贝壳突然出现在了空中。他笑着接住贝壳，然后激活了它。  
‘我叫希耶提，要成为天星剑王的男人。’  
从贝壳中响起的，是希耶提少年时代的声音。如果是平时的古兰，一定会抓住这次机会狠狠地把希耶提给调侃一番。但现在，他实在没有这样做的余裕。不是指在调侃这个行为上的余裕，此时的他，甚至连这个想法都没生出。  
因为希耶提的脸色明显变了。

虽然古兰并不清楚其中缘由，但现在的希耶提实在是过于危险了。  
他脸上的笑容已经完全消失，取而代之的是宛如见到死敌一般的认真。  
不仅仅是古兰，这艘骑空艇上的人们也感觉到了。不知从何时起，欢乐的气氛已经消失不见，人群之中弥漫着死一般的寂静。他们把手放在随身携带着的武器上，死死地盯着这位生气的天星剑王。  
“希耶提！”站在不远处的乌诺低声喝道，“回过神来！”  
“啊……抱歉抱歉，”在战友的提醒之下，希耶提这才发现自己一个不小心又搞砸了气氛。他不好意思地摸着后脑勺，故作轻松地对着罗贝利亚行了一礼，“那么……陪我走一趟吧。”

 

在两人行走的途中，希耶提一言未发。  
他知道自己早晚会遇到这个人，却没想到是现在、没想到是在这个地方。  
其实卷贝什么的根本不需要拓印，因为这件东西本身就很特别，在这个世界上应该找不到第二位使用者才对。尘封的记忆逐渐被唤醒，当初的愤怒与无力再次涌上心头。  
希耶提在绝对不会波及到格兰塞法的地方停下了脚步，他回过头，死死地看着罗贝利亚，脸上并无笑意。他本来想着，如果对方表露出哪怕是一丝悔意或是惧意，自己都不打算对他下杀手。  
可看着罗贝利亚那副兴奋到极点的表情，希耶提这才得出了两道结论。

首先，罗贝利亚确实就是当年的‘凶手’。他有这个能力，灵魂也足够扭曲；其次，罗贝利亚这个人是真的没救了。假如放任他继续活着，对这个世界来说百害而无一利，还不如早点解决早点安心。  
古兰之所以放他上船，要么是为了监视，要么是被许下了某种奇怪的承诺。  
正如同希耶提之前对古兰说的那样，已经什么都不用担心了。因为自己会在这里解决掉这个令他烦恼的核心。

“其实我从第一眼看见你就这么觉得了，”罗贝利亚捂着那张已经笑得有些扭曲的脸，“其实我们两人很像吧？”  
“完全不觉得。”希耶提面无表情地回答道。  
“都到这时候了，就别自欺欺人了吧希耶提先生。”罗贝利亚慢慢地张开了双臂。就像是要将这世界拥入怀中一般，幅度很大。他轻启双唇，一字一句地说，  
“你其实……也是想要杀人的，对吧？”

***  
这场战斗就像是命中注定的一般，在各种各样巧合的碰撞下，终究还是发生了。  
一边是极端的憧憬与崇拜，一边是极端的厌恶与痛恨。  
一边是想要向对方证明多年以后自己的力量与决意，而另一方却只想着要根除祸害。

音魔法与满天的剑光激烈地碰撞着，将这片土地上仅有的几分绿意毁得一干二净。  
在强烈的冲击下，沙尘与巨石的碎屑飞得到处都是。  
也不知道罗贝利亚究竟用了怎样的魔法，它们居然汇集在一起，形成了数道龙卷。在他的驱使之下，飓风们聚到了剑王身边，并且融合成了一股稍大的。  
可是希耶提却根本没把这种人为制造的小型灾害放在眼里。他只是平静地站在原地，看着飓风将自己包裹起来。然后轻启双唇，收起了那无数的剑拓。  
正在罗贝利亚感到惊讶之时，堪称狂气的杀意突然倾泻了出来。它们就像是风刃一般，刺入了魔法师的身体，轰飞了那道龙卷。

沙石与尘土被打散，将这片区域蒙上了一层厚重的霾。  
罗贝利亚毫不犹豫地驱动了音魔法，将阻挡自己视线的障碍物们全都吹走了。  
并不是为了能在战斗中保持清晰的视线，而是为了看清对方的脸。

名为希耶提的剑士站在不远的正前方。他的眼神冰冷，没有丝毫温度。他的那副神情，就像是在嘲笑魔术师的无能一般，就像是在看着将死之人一般。  
明明罗贝利亚还活着，甚至是堪称万全的状态，可希耶提却完全没把他当一回事。  
要是换个正常人，一定会被这种眼神激怒才对。可罗贝利亚不同，他的脑中并没有萌生出丝毫和‘愤怒’有关的情绪，而是被绝对的‘兴奋’所填满了。  
希耶提的样子让他感到兴奋，希耶提的眼神让他感到兴奋；希耶提表现出的力量让他想要与之一战，哪怕是粉身碎骨，自己也要和他进行一场拼尽全力、豁出性命的决斗。  
想到这里，罗贝利亚不由得用手捂住了脸。他知道，此时此刻自己的表情一定不正常。为了不让对手产生多余的疑虑，稍加掩饰也没什么问题吧。毕竟，从出生到现在，罗贝利亚还是第一次感受到这么庞大的压力。

他并不是没有见过实力比自己强悍的人，而是因为自己所使用的魔法太过特别，就算对方的战斗力远远高于自己，也能从出其不意的角度攻击对方的要害。  
可是希耶提和迄今为止见到的所有人都不同。如果说自己儿时见到的他还是可以一战的那种，那么如今站在自己眼前的已经远远超过了人类可以挑战的范畴。  
他拥有绝对的自信，就算面对的是罗贝利亚这种用着怪异魔法的对手，也能保持绝对的冷静。  
也不知道他究竟是怎样隐藏自己实力的，但很明显，大家都被骗了。哪怕是身经百战的团长，也绝不会想到自己的船上竟然藏着这样一只怪物。

“哈……！你可真厉害……”罗贝利亚环抱起自己的身体，由衷地发出了一声赞叹。  
“彼此彼此。”眼看时机成熟，希耶提终于向着对手迈出了步子。不知何时，他的手中已经多了一把长剑。伴随着一声简短的挑衅，希耶提就像是进行了瞬间移动一般，出现在了罗贝利亚的面前。  
“可别把舌头给咬掉了。”  
“不劳您费心……唔！！”

突然，从正面而来的一记重拳打乱了罗贝利亚的思绪。对方的力道很重，甚至令他失去了平衡。  
当他好不容易稳住身子，擦干净到脸上那些温热且略带腥气的液体后，另一发却又来了。  
在宛如骤雨一般的攻击之下，罗贝利亚不停地后仰着。他想要反击，可无奈身体实在太不争气。  
除去音魔法之外他其实也相当擅长格斗，可是那记直拳实在是太过狠毒，直接落在了自己的鼻梁骨上。虽然骨头没断，可那股痛楚与不适确实不是一般人能够承受的。  
脸上到处都很疼，脑袋里也嗡嗡作响。鲜血糊满了眼睛和鼻子，牙齿似乎也松动了几颗。  
音魔法虽然不需要咏唱，可在这种攻击之下，他也没办法召唤出早已准备好的法阵。

天星剑王希耶提舍弃了自己最擅长的剑技，而是改用拳击对罗贝利亚进行攻击。  
如果他没猜错的话，对方想要使用魔法则必须利用贝壳进行某种‘仪式’才行。倘若像平时那样使用剑光或是剑技进行攻击，一定会被对方抓到空子。既然这样的话，干脆学学希斯的手段，进行让对方无法做出反应的攻击就好了。  
事实证明，希耶提的想法是正确的。罗贝利亚确实没法做出任何反应，甚至已经快要失去意识了。  
就这样让对方失去行动能力也不错，但自己还有事情想要问他。与其等他醒来后在格兰塞法上向他提问，不如就在这里问个明白算了。

想到这里，希耶提终于收起了双拳。  
虽然戴着手套，但平日并没有进行过相关练习的他也受到了不小的反击伤害。  
他的双手正微微颤抖着，明显已经不是可以继续进行格斗战的状态。  
好在战斗已经结束，接下来他什么都不用担心。

 

在惯性的作用之下，罗贝利亚继续向后退了几步，这才仰倒在了地上。  
他大口喘着气，带着鲜血的泡沫从嘴角渗出，和着鼻血一起，缓缓地顺着面颊向下淌着。由于嘴里的血液实在太多，他甚至被呛得咳了起来。  
可希耶提并不是什么慈善家，特别是在面对这种原则性的问题时，他从来都不会讲什么情面。  
只见他直接走到了罗贝利亚的身边，粗暴地抓起了他的前发。然后凑到他的脸颊旁，轻声问道，  
“摧毁那座城市的是你，对吧？”  
“哈哈……打都打了，还有问的必要吗？”  
“……”希耶提沉默了数秒后，粗暴地松开了手。他站起身唤出了一柄长剑，然后用它抵上了罗贝利亚的喉咙，“从你的反应看来，确实没必要了。”  
“等等！”罗贝利亚突然一改天不怕地不怕的架势，连忙摆起了手，“我也有事想要问你！”

希耶提虽然对他起了杀心，却也不至于残忍到不让对方说完最后一句话。他拿开了长剑，也算是默许了罗贝利亚的请求。  
生命威胁解除后，罗贝利亚突然放松了下来。他夸张地将手和脚摊成了大字型，然后像是想起了什么有趣的事情一般，开始笑个不停。  
希耶提皱着眉头一言未发。他知道罗贝利亚这是在引诱自己发问，假如这就是发动魔法的‘仪式’，那么——

“希耶提先生，你其实是——相当享受这场战斗的吧？”  
“！？”  
“同伴的技能太过熟悉，遇到的敌人太过羸弱。好不容易才遇到了我这么个需要进行提防的战斗对象，你应该是乐在其中的，对吧？”  
“……”  
“哎，要是你第一拳没打在我鼻梁上的话，指不定咱们还可以比一比格斗技巧——”  
“可别会错意，我当然比不过你。毕竟你身边有着那个全空第一的格斗家，我这种卑微的魔术师，当然是不值一提的了。”  
“不过还是挺遗憾的，这可是我等了十几年才等来的机会，竟然无法拼尽全力和你一战……真是可惜。”  
“别说笑了，”最终，希耶提还是忍不住出了声，“和我进行拼上性命的战斗，你有这个资格吗？”  
“有，当然有。”听到对方的回答后，罗贝利亚的眼中竟然放出了光彩。明明已经受到了无法行动的重伤，可现在的他就像是没事人一样坐了起来。他兴奋地挥舞起了双手，就像是要将希耶提拥入怀中一般，既肆意又奔放。  
“你……！”罗贝利亚的举止实在是太过诡异，稍加思索后，希耶提决定直接终结他的生命。可是，提着长剑的手却怎么也无法移动了。不对——

与其说是无法移动，不如说是毫无知觉。  
希耶提的身体，忽然变得没有感觉了。就像是化作了云雾一般，甚至没了活在这世界上的实感。

“哈哈哈……”罗贝利亚捂着脸站了起来。  
他肆意地笑着，或是嘲笑希耶提最终还是中了自己的奸计，或是为即将达成的愿望而喝彩。  
当他拿开手时，脸上的伤口已经完全消失了踪影。刚才的战斗就像是从未发生过一般，他的鼻梁依旧挺拔，面容依旧干净。  
“唔……”看来事情并没有自己想的那么简单。正当希耶提打算拼尽全力冲破束缚之时，罗贝利亚突然捏起了他的脸，然后一字一句地警告道，  
“我推荐你不要这么做。万一你挣扎得太厉害，让它估错力道了的话，事情可就不好办了。”  
“它？”  
“你也不想被折断手臂的，对吧？”

啪——！  
伴随着一声清脆的响指，希耶提终于看到了那个抓着自己的庞然大物。  
那是一座巨大的、由岩石构成的怪物，它没有五官，却能够精准地掌握力道。除此之外，希耶提几乎可以肯定它是一只星晶兽。从懂事到现在，和他战斗过的星晶兽没有几百也有几十，但像眼前这么巨大的，还是头一次见。  
它的身体既然是石头，那么剑光应该能够对它造成伤害才对。然而就像罗贝利亚说的那样，假如无法将它一击必杀的话，自己的四肢怕是要在这里废掉。  
眼下唯一的办法，就是说服罗贝利亚和自己进行一对一的、堂堂正正的战斗。  
“哈哈……”想到这里，希耶提不由得笑出了声。这下子，自己的立场和刚才魔术师的不是正好反过来了吗？还真是讽刺。

“怎么样，现在想和我进行一对一的战斗了吧，希耶提先生？”  
“如果我说是的话，你会让这家伙放开我么？”  
“会哦，”罗贝利亚认真地回答道，“如果你开口求我的话。”  
“哈哈……那还是算了。”

自己明明没有轻敌，也做好了提防，却还是被对方弄成了这样。要怪的话，只能怪自己没有在最开始就对他下杀手。  
希耶提苦笑了几声，似乎是在自嘲。  
原本以为对方看到自己的反应后会毫不犹豫地下杀手，可罗贝利亚却微笑着走到希耶提面前，抚摸起了他的脸颊。  
就像是在关怀弱者一般，就像是在怜爱某种动物一般，把希耶提激出了一身冷汗。

“这不怪你，就算换个更强的人来，结局也是一样的。”  
“确实，你很强。”希耶提皱着眉头，“可是你强得很没意义。”  
“怎么，你要对我说教吗？”  
“你没有身为强者的自觉，也没有担负起强者应有的义务。”  
“那么请问，强者需要有什么义务？”罗贝利亚轻轻的卸掉了希耶提的铠甲，脸上满是笑意，“难道你指望这世界上所有人都像你一样，体恤灾民？拯救弱者？别说笑了，他们明明连自己都顾不过来！你看看你身边的那些同伴，有几个是会做这些事的人？”  
“所以你就去毁灭城市，就去杀那些手无寸铁的平民？”  
“那怎么能算是杀呢？人类终究会迎来死亡，我只是让他们提前体验到了，而已。”  
“诡辩。”  
“真可惜，我还以为你会懂我的。”罗贝利亚突然抱住了希耶提，然后把头埋进他的颈窝，狠狠地咬了一口。  
鲜血顺着剑王的脖颈向下留着，画出了一条诡异的红线。在对方摸不着头脑的举动之下，希耶提只觉得头皮都要炸开了，“开什么玩笑……我为什么要懂你，我又怎么可能懂你？”  
“你明明懂的。否则……你在梦里揍我的时候，为什么是笑着的？”  
“我……”还没等希耶提说完，两人的四周突然出现了几块巨大的镜子。

镜中所展示的，正是刚才的战斗。  
希耶提抬着头，难以置信地看着刚才的自己。如果这些都是事实的话，那么自己确实是笑着的。  
罗贝利亚并没有说谎，反过来说，他才是看得最真切的那个。  
看着剑王消沉的模样，罗贝利亚转而吻上了他的嘴唇。  
希耶提并没有拒绝，也没有拒绝的余裕。他既不能挣脱塔的束缚，也无法挣脱自己心中的枷锁。  
“唔……”就像是实现了长久的愿望一般，魔术师不断发出着满足的呓语。

“在你拿起贝壳的那个瞬间，我就知道你在什么地方，你在干什么。”  
“它们就是我的耳和眼，只要你一直将它们带在身边，我便能知道你的一切。”  
“我很高兴……谢谢你能一直带着他们。”

说到这里，罗贝利亚认真的捧起了希耶提的脸颊。  
和刚才的轻吻不同，这次的稍微粗暴了一些。  
他用力地咬着剑王的嘴唇，然后用自己的舌头勾上了对方的。  
说实话，其实希耶提心里并没有什么特别的感觉。讨厌的人正在亲吻自己，反而令他泛起了一阵恶心。  
人类最令人头疼的地方就在于，无法违抗身体的反应。  
就算内心再怎么不愿意，就算大脑再怎么排斥对方。只要操作正确，身体总会出现反应。  
比如体液的交换，又比如充斥在自己身周的、对方的气息。  
没过多久，希耶提的气息也逐渐变得粗重了，身体的某个地方也非常没出息地出现了反应。  
罗贝利亚非常干脆地解开了他腰间的皮带，然后蹲下身体，不怀好意地笑了笑。

“刚才我说错了。如果希耶提先生能够满足我的话，我还是很乐意让你走的。”  
“……”

 

-END-


End file.
